Ice Mages
by BonneyQ
Summary: It seems that Juvia has an effect on Ice Mages. Gray doesn't like it that she does. [OneShot]


AN: Just an answer to an ask I received on Tumblr. (:

" _ **heikes-classy-ass**_ _asked: hey bonney! look, i just had this idea i though i should share with you, so, like, what do you think if the new ice wizard that appearedfaLLS IN LOVE WITH JUVIA TOO cuz like i seems shes pretty popular iwth ice wizards xDD"_

 **#**

 **Ice Mages**

 **#**

Gray didn't like to share. Never did and never would. When he met Juvia and saw that she didn't give as much attention to anyone else other than Gray, he was pleased. When she blushed around Lyon, though, he was not. She was a pretty girl, men would look, but the moment she started to _react_ to those, it was a problem.

Thankfully, the only one she seemed to have the tiniest bit of contact with was Lyon and he had wielded it and knew she was Gray's.

 _Everyone_ knew she was Gray's.

Everyone but Bruno Yuki, a mage from Scarlet Centaur whom was the grandson of an old friend of Master Makarov's. At first, Gray greeted the man in an amicable way; both were the same age, but Bruno had dark brown hair with curls, green eyes and dimples when he smiled while Gray had his dark straight hair and black eyes and far too many scars. His built was about the same as Gray's, just a couple of inches taller.

What made them hit it off was the fact that Bruno, just like Gray, was an Ice Mage.

It was exciting to meet a person with the same type of magic and compare moves. Bruno was going to stay in Magnolia for four days before going back home and Gray liked the guy.

That was, until Bruno stopped telling a story about evil snowmen he fought and looked dumbly past Gray, blinking as if to make sure he was awake. Confused, Gray looked over his shoulder to see what had caught his companion's attention and he saw his somewhat-girlfriend entering the Guild seeming to be searching for someone.

"Who is that?" Bruno asked in awe and before Gray could answer, Juvia spotted him, grinned and walked towards the table the men were.

"Good morning, Gray-sama!" She said when close enough. Noticing his companion, she smiled kindly at Bruno as well. "Hello."

"H-h-hi." Bruno managed to say in a squeak and Gray scowled. He didn't like the way Bruno's pale cheeks became pinker and his eyes clearly darken. Not that Gray could fault him; Juvia looked absolutely hot wearing tiny jeans shorts, dark blue tank top and hair down and without her usual hat; she was showing a lot of skin and anyone could see she had the body made for tempting men.

"Are you the mage from Scarlet Centaur?" Juvia asked and Bruno nodded, his curls bouncing. Juvia, then, offered him a hand. "Nice meeting you. Juvia Lockser. I hope you enjoy your time with us."

After clearing his throat and appearing to get over his initial shock, he said: "Bruno Yuki." He took Juvia's hands and his eyes roamed over her body. "And I think that I might enjoy it my time here, yes."

"Good!" Juvia didn't seem to notice Bruno's clear interest in her. "What kind of Mage are you?"

"Ice Mage."

Juvia let out a cute gasp and turned to her somewhat-boyfriend. "Just like you, Gray-sama!"

"Yeah." Gray grunted and crossed his arms over his chest watching the interaction.

"How about you, Juvia-san?" Bruno asked, seemingly to have forgotten all about the snowmen he was telling Gray about.

"Water Mage."

Bruno smiled and his dimples appeared and Gray could see the metaphorical flirt switch turn on. "Really? Now _that's_ interesting. I knew I had felt something about you, a pull if I can call it that; water and ice are _really_ compatible." His tone was so suggestive Gray had to roll his eyes at the not so subtle line. There was no way Juvia would fall for th-

"That is true." Juvia's cheeks pinked, she giggled and put a lock of hair behind her ear.

-at and… What? Gray frowned when he heard the giggle and narrowed his eyes at the movement of her touching her hair; she did that a lot when they were alone and Gray let go a little bit and enjoyed their time; he liked when she did that. It was kind of cute. He liked when she did that for him. _Only him_.

"I wonder why we haven't crossed paths before." Bruno winked at her and Juvia's giggles were the last straw for Gray. He was not going to just sit there while his somewhat-girlfriend flirted with some guy.

"Juvia." Gray said and her eyes were immediately on his, bright and full of love – it made the green-eyed monster inside him a little less homicidal. He put a hand on the small of her back in a gesture anyone could see he had done it many times and was very intimate. "Could you ask Mirajane for some breakfast? I didn't eat yet; we could share."

"What did Juvia tell you about skipping meals, Gray-sama?" Juvia pouted and then looked at Bruno's direction. "He never listens to Juvia."

"I have breakfast when you are there to remind me." Gray shrugged and hoped Bruno caught the drift about Juvia being with him when he woke up.

"Fine, fine." She sighed and put a hand on his shoulder and leaned to kiss his cheek. "Any preferences?"

"Surprise me."

The blunette nodded and looked in Bruno's direction. "Are you having anything, Bruno-san? Juvia could get it for you."

"No, thank you." Bruno smiled and Juvia left. After a few moments in silence, he talked. "Sorry, I didn't know she was your girlfriend. I just saw a pretty girl and…" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I really _did_ feel something. Maybe it's about water and ice and all that."

"Sure." Gray offered him a one-shoulder shrug. "Just make sure you feel something _without_ clearly flirting, otherwise I'm afraid I'll have to discover for myself if you are as good as you say you are in those stories of yours."

Bruno laughed. "Understood. Now, where was I when your girlfriend arrived and robbed all my focus?" Gray narrowed his eyes and Bruno's grin widened. "Sorry, I'm stopping now. Well, there were this snowmen, they were taller than eight feet tall, I swear and I thought: I'm screwed, I'm an Ice Mage and these things are made of ice, so…"

While Bruno continued to tell his story, Gray was surprised to notice that he didn't corrected when Juvia was called his girlfriend. He wasn't bothered by the notion of people knowing he was dating.

How about that? His somewhat-girlfriend became his girlfriend. Gray needed to tell her that and tell her to keep distance from Ice Mages: all the ones she met fell in love with her.

Himself included.

 **#**

 **AN:** Small, but it's just something to pass the time. LOL I hope you guys liked it. :)

08/16/2015 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
